


Marauding With The Marauders

by Defense_Against_The_Haters



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defense_Against_The_Haters/pseuds/Defense_Against_The_Haters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a kid anything is possible, in either worlds the muggle and wizard in world. These concepts were especially put into place when describing Hogwarts and the Marauders. Read their adventures of the infamous self centered Marauders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said self centered but didn't mean it really no offense xD I just wanted to act like Snape
> 
> The first chapter was rushed. But the rest aren't.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. Not lyrics to any of the songs (e.g. Car radio) in this fic

Rima Suoh POV  
Mudbloods that's all I can see everywhere I go. I come from the infamous Suoh family mind you they are a top wizarding family. It was no surprise I Rima Suoh am a talented, wonderful, beautiful witch. I promise I will live up to the Suoh, father just you wait farther I will make you proud.

Lily Evans POV  
I am so excited I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter a month ago. Sev and I are finally going to Hogwarts it's what we anticipated its what we had spent everyday talking about. I am just afraid people won't like me because I don't know much about wizards but I got Sev! I will try to make you happy Petunia with my magic just you wait.

Sirius POV  
"COME BACK HERE SIRIUS ORION BLACK", my mother shrieked.  
I jolted into my room and locked the door quickly with my new wand. As I panted I sat down and brought my knees to my shoulders. I scrunched up my body letting the tears fall. Jut you wait mother, father I will bring the worst disgrace to the Black family name as revenge. 

Remus POV  
"Lyall! What are you thinking sending him to Hogwarts! We both know what he is capable of doing!", my mom whispered harshly.  
"Don't worry Dumbledore is doing everything he can he's going to be fine let Remus go, he's a wizard Hope! And a bloody brilliant one!", my dad reassured my mom.  
I wish he would reassure me. I really do. My mom is right I am an animal, a beast a savage, a werewolf. Just wait and see I will harm someone, because that's who I am a dangerous creature

James POV  
"Jamie what are we're you doing now you are all covered in mud! Go take a bath I will start the water!"  
"Okay Mum!" I said stomping my feet spreading mud everywhere and giving her a cheeky smile.  
Ah this is the life my parents absolutely adore me. I say to myself smirking.  
Just you wait mum, dad I will be the best son and the only son you will ever need.

Peter POV  
"OUT OF THE KITCHEN NOW! LOOK AT YOU IT'S TOO HARD TO YOU NEED TO STOP EATING!"  
I run out of the kitchen with goodies in m hand. Mum is going berserk she's convinced I am a terrible wizard just you wait I will be the best wizard ever. The biggest bully in the playground!

Severus POV  
As I daydream about the love of my life. Lily Evans I suddenly come back to Earth. Mum and dad are fighting again! I can't stand their bickering. Just you wait I will get Lily to like me back and leave these two people who don't even seem to know I exist.


	2. Chapter 2

3RD Person POV  
"Hurry up Rima!" her dad called her.  
Mr.Suoh was headmaster at Beuxbaton and he had to leave extra early this fine morning for it was the start of the new term, a fresh new year, and his beloved daughter instead of choosing to go to his well known school decided to go to Hogwrts. Now, now Hogwarts wasn't a bad school. No! Not at all it's only the current headmaster that bothered him. His name was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the century they say, the only one that Voldy something feared. This was another reason why Mr.Suoh not wanting his beloved only daughter to go to Hogwarts. I mean there's no threats in France but in Britian even if he only stayed there for 2 months, it was crazy. Thankfully Mr.Suoh was a responsible and caring farther and decide to send his daughter, Rima Suoh to Hogwarts. The clock read 4:47 a.m. And the hands with the portrait of Rima on the hand was at Grave Danger apparently every clock he got was like this and it was once again this Voldy man who interfered. Soon, his daughter arrived with all her necessities and her cat, flat face. Why did Rima name her cat flat face was well because the cat was all black except for its chin and paws which were white besides that it has as you guessed it a flat face. As she came down the stairs her blonde hair in a braid and blue big orbs sparkling like diamonds. She began to speak.  
"Father, I managed to finish the Defense Against The Dark Arts book grade four like you asked and memorized majority of the charms textbook level six."

He merely chuckled, "Your brother did more than that and he didn't even brag so that wasn't a great accomplishment I expected you to be in year seven but you once again seemed to have failed me."  
The f word always got Rima upset no no no not that f word though that one did get her upset when somebody said that to her, what got her upset was the word Fail. Just hearing it made her shudder. Without anymore stalling it was now 5:02 a.m. She went into the car that awaited her it was in front of the Suoh Manor.

"Now Rima dear, I am going to be waiting for the Beuxbaton carriage I won't be able to drop you off. But don't worry I will expect an owl every week, and this kind chauffeur will bring you to King Cross no farther. To get through the barrier to the Hogwars Express Platform all you have to do is run between a barrier," noticing his daughters worried and amazed expression he reassured her. " Don't worry just do as I say now off you go!" And without any looking back her farther left.  
The chauffeur started to drive and never opened his mouth leaving the car empty. Forcing her to deal with what she feels because the chauffeur didnt have a car radio and now she sat in silence. Silence is violence. As soon as they arrived the chauffeur drove off not even helpin her with her items! Hmph!   
'I must remind daddy to fire that guy,' she told herself mentally.  
The muggle clock at the station read 5:34 a.m. Besides herself people who worked there, and a couple of people heading to work she was the only kid. Suddenly she realized she shouldn't be dawdling and head towards the 9 3/4 platform as she ran with trolley gaining a "What is she doing" look from a passing by muggle as she ran and suddenly she was on the platform and in front of her was this big gleaming red train, that read   
"The Hogwarts Express.. Wow so this is how it looks like!" said a raven haired boy who was looking to the train in awe too.

"SIRIUS COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE YOU ARE STANDING BESIDE SOMEONE WHO MAY BE A MUDBLOOD!"  
A tall beautiful black haired person screeched.  
Deeply offended by this woman Rima decided to speak up for herself,  
"Excuse me mam? Did you just called me a mudblood? In case you didn't know I am a Suoh, a popular pure-blood family originated in France, and it seems my family knows how to keep the family traditions unlike your sons." You stated pointing to the two boys who looked 11 and 10, who where trying to spray paint the platform with red paint saying  
"Slytherin Sucks!"  
"What?! Young lady know your place and SIRIUS COME BACK HERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she pointed her wand at the spray paint and it faded. With a 'HMPH' her and her two sons left.

Rima decided to get on the train, and took the compartment right next to the Prefects'.  
As she got lost in the words and letters and pages in my book she finally finished two books about elite jinxes and hexes. It was about 7:21 and the raven haired boy was knocking at her compartment I regretfully report she opened the door and..

"WOAH YOU ACTUALLY STOOD UP TO MY MOM, names Sirius Black, LIKE YOU WERE LIT AND LIKE POW POW POW YOU CANT BEAT ME WOMAN AND MY MOM WAS LIKE LITTLE GIRL KNOW YOUR PLACE AND YOU WERE LIKE UH HUH I KNOW MY PLACE LET ME SHOW YOURS! YOU AND I WILL MAKE AWESOME GRYFFINDORS!"

Completely in shock and awe you closed the door at him and he looked at you and gave a cheeky grin then you pulled the curtain down so the window door was no longer visible from the other side. In the next ten minutes chatter started to arise as more and more students came aboard the Hogwarts Express. By 8:45 you could hear the announcer.

"Hello students of Hogwarts we will soon be leaving in 15 minutes. Get a compartment and the trolley lady will come visit you."

Had time flew by that fast? Honestly all the jinxes and hexes overflowing in Rima's head she was sure she'd be the top student this year.

SEVERUS POV  
"Lils don't worry we will be the top student this year, heck even maybe the whole entire school!" I told Lily.

"I'm not sure. I mean I am muggle born and purebloods probably have more magic than me.. I am probably one of the worst this year," I saw Lily sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry Lils' as long as your a Slytherin."

"Eww Slytherin why'd you wanna go there?", a boy with raven colored hair and glasses appeared along with another it with dark hair.

"What house do you wanna be in?" I questioned them.

"GRYFFIDNOR just like my dad 'Where those with chivalry and bravery dwell"' he said putting his hand in the air like it was an sword.  
The boy beside him suddenly turned glum.

"My family has a tradition of being in Slytherin."

"Merlin's beard and I thought you see okay!"

"I'm planning on breaking the tradition," the Slytherin Family one said with a smirk.

"Well I guess they would rather have brawn instead of brain.." I mumbled to Lily so they couldn't hear.

I hope Lily is a Slytherin. I really do.

Mary POV

"And that's why this is my second wand and my other one snapped..." Marlene finished.  
We burst into fits of laughter.  
"Excuse me," said a mouse haired looking boy, "all other compartments are-"  
"Full?" I finished his sentence "Take a seat, whats your name? Mines is Mary Macdonad and hers", I referred to Marlene, "is..."

"Marlene Mcknickonn, I know my own name!" Marlene stated.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," the boy said weakly.

I smiled at him. And this was the start of my love to him.

Peter POV

I dashed as fast as I could. I sprinted ,people looked to see what the commotion was, though I never looked back.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Screamed a boy

Oh no he's catching up! I tried to even run faster if that was possible as I sprinted my breath became short and my legs weaker.

Is this the end? I lived a short happy life.. I thought.

Suddenly as the boy finally reached me, two others came. Both with black hair though one of them messy and the other one neat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked glasses

"He," he paused to point at him, "stole my chocolate frogs!"

"Chillax please it's a chocolate frog!"   
Glasses stated.

"I don't care!" Said the boy who was chasing me. " Who are you guys anyway?"

"James Potter, and over there my friend is Sirius Black but.." He paused and looked at me

"Peter Pettigrew."

James continued, "More importantly, who are you?"

"Frank Longbottom," Frank stated

"Frank! There you are I told you not to make a huge deal out of it! It was just a chocolate frog!"

"Sorry Alice, I just had to.."

"No you didn't! I found Dorcas.. Come back to the compartment."  
And those two left

"ThanksThanksThanks!" I kept on mumbling and running into my words.

"No problem, Pete." Sirius said

"You did nothing Black."

"Did too."

"Did not."

From that day forward I admired the two of them


	3. Chapter 3

Rima POV

It seemed like ages I nearly read every book I got and the trolley lady hasn't come yet! Was it because I was nearly at the front of the train, or maybe I should pull the curtain up. I decided on both.

I had been cooped in that room for ages I think it maybe time for a walk to stretch my legs which were about to fall asleep.

As soon as I got up I heard a knock.

"Anything from the trolley dear?"

"Err. Yes please, 7 drobbles, 2 Bertie, 18 chocolate frogs, 3 jelly slugs, 1 cauldron cake, 5 pumpkin pastilles, 3 pumpkin juice, 11 licorice wands, and 4 exploding Bon Bon packages."

"That will be 9 galleons, 14 sickles, and 26 knutz."

As I got the money out of my bag and took the candy into my room putting most in my "secret stash" of food I heard a scream.

"WAIT TROLLEY LADY I WANT A CHOCOLATE FROG!"

"Oh dear we sold the last one."

"UGHHHH IF IT WASN'T FOR PETTIGREW STEALING MY CHOCOLATE!"

I decided to pop my head out of my compartment a boy was stomping his feet.

"Excuse me. Who is Pettigrew? I can jinx him for you." I said in a fake sweet tone really all I wanted was to try out a jinx.

"Really you would do that for me? I heard rumours from Black that the girl in the compartment was spicy not sweet. Frank Longbottom is my name."

I swear if I wasn't putting up my sweet act I would curse Black too.  
"Can you tell me where they are?" I asked.

"They are 21 compartments down and the left one."

I mumbled a thanks.

James POV

Now we made friends with Peter.  
Him me and Sirius will make the most totally epic friend group!

Even though he is sorta useless he helps boost my self-esteem.

"Excuse me a boy name Frank has lost his chocolate frog have any of you guys seen it?" A blonde girl asked in a bossy tone.

Peter immediately started flushing red. Probably cause he was nervous. After all who wouldn't? This girl was intimidating.

"Sorry wrong compartment." Sirius said casually.

She didn't buy it.

"Oh really well I would like to do a little check." She said is a suspicious tone.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??" I shouted at her. If she went into my storage she'd fine my invisibility cloak. My farther told me to keep it as a secret.

"I don't know. Hmm maybe, Rima Suoh." Suoh said looking at my astonished face, she was in a top pureblood family that's why she's so intimidating! "Oh yes, by the expression on your face it seems like you have forgotten your own name. Shame it is, really."

"Even if we took the chocolate frogs you won't get them back!" said Sirius

"So you do have them!" She said faking a look of astonishment on her face.

"Don't get Sirius or J-James in trouble! I stole them!" Pete said.

Wow he'd make an okay Gryffindor.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said swishing and flicking her wand and suddenly..  
"HELP IM SORRY HERE TAKE THE CHOCOLATE FROGS!" Shrieked Peter.

He was FLYING! 

That must be fun.

Or maybe not.

Should I help him?

Nah he can get down himself.

Soon the girl left with the chocolate frogs. What a diva I thought and rolled my eyes.

Though something about her was peculiar. Very peculiar

Mary's POV

I thought I maybe able to strike a conversation with Remus but all he does is READ! Page after page chapter after chapter book after book.

He has no whatsoever life.

But I still felt my heart go ten times faster even if he was just reading.

"Well this is jolly. My own friend ignoring me." Marlene interrupted my thoughts

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Whatever just watch him read I'm going exploring," Marl said in a lazy voice and left the compartment.

10 minutes later.

The boy does absolutely nothing, yet I feel this magnetic pull to him.

"Excuse me where did the blonde girl go?" He finally talks.

"Oh she left but don't worry about her you still have me!" I said defensively.

Pretty alarmed by my stupid behaviour he goes back to reading.

When will the boy I like, love me back?

Lily POV

I can't help but still worry. Will people besides Sev accept me at Hogwarts?

I am after all muggle born.

I didn't tell Sev but I learned with magical books that I got from Diagon Alley I learned that.. 

Blood does matter.

Sev lied to me to make me feel better

I am a mudblood and the house Sev likes (Slytherin) hates mudbloods.

I'm worried this will ruin our friendship!

And leave me all alone.

I can't help but be nervous.

Who wouldn't be?

Imagine all your friends gone..   
Everybody hating you..  
Yeah, I never expected something like that to happen in my fifth year..

Alice POV

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT!" I shouted at Frank, "UGHHH CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!"

"BLOODY HELL I AM LISTENING. MERLIN'S BEARD I HAVE TO MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT. IT'S CHOCOLATE!" Frank replied in a rude manner.

"Woah.. Can you stop bickering like a married couple honestly!" Dorcas told us, "In case you haven't noticed.."

"WHAT NOTICE WHAT?!" I shout at my friend.

"God don't kill someone Alice.. Hogwarts can't you see it?" she said as though it was 'obvious'

"Bloody hell.." I heard Frank mumble. "It is Hogwarts.."

And with that all my anger turned into joy.

As I grinned from ear to ear I heard a knock on our compartment.

I went to open the door but instead found a note and a package.

To: Frank Longbottom

Here's the chocolate frogs

 

Once again my anger had flooded back into my brain.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS FRANK?!"

Rima POV

Sighing and returning to my compartment I realized that Flat Face is hungry.

"Here kitty," I said in a gentle voice and gave him so food.

I saw Hogwarts castle shape forming..  
The train is slowing down.  
We're here.  
Finally  
Eleven years of waiting..

3RD PERSON POV

Hogwarts.  
Some people say it's a stupid useless school.  
The characters in this Fanfiction were speechless.  
In a good way!  
Who wouldn't like Hogwarts?  
The big beautiful castle..  
A wondrous thing it is..  
Yes indeed.

"First yers! First yers! Come 'ere!" boomed a voice that was overhead everything.

Once all the first years gathered, he began to speak again.

"Get in the boats!" It sounded like a command but was honestly just the first years only choice.

As they entered the boats the 3 marauders and Marlene entered one while Dorcas, Mary, Frank, and Rima had one leaving Lily and Severus with Amos Diggory, and Remus.

The lake was beautiful and..

"HEY?!" Rima shouted getting everyone's attention, "WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?!"

It was this black big thing...

"The Giant Squid," James said in awe.

Everyone gave gazes of astonishment soon the boats reached the Great Hall and this stern lady appeared.

"I will take the first years Hagrid." The lady said in a voice that screamed control.

"Welcome first years, I am professor McGongall. I will teach you transfiguration and I am the head of Gryffindor house. You maybe sorted in 4 houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Accomplishments and good deeds will get you house points while your failures will lose your points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Now, your house will be like your family at Hogwarts." getting a good look at everyone McGongall quickly turned around and opened the doors which showed an amazing room.

HUGE with four tables. For all four houses the banners showed the Hogwarts Banner and the students look eagerly at the clumped up nervous first years.

Soon this ragged old hat was in front of them. And they were in front of everyone.  
And then the hat began to sing  
"IT SINGS!" Lily yelled out in astonishment causing laughter to erupt.

"Hello one and all  
The season right now is mighty fall  
But that doesn't matter what matters is you  
It's true!  
I will place you where you belong  
I am NEVER wrong  
So lets try it let's see  
Who you are to me  
A Ravenclaw where wit is a treasure  
Their wisdom is beyond measure  
Maybe Hufflepuff you must be kind  
And have a hardworking mind  
How about Slytherin are you cunning  
You can see them on the Quidditch field running  
Or perhaps Gryffindor where those are brave  
Their friendships are almost like a road to pave  
Put me on and I will see  
Where you ought to be!"

As the sorting hat finished the whole hall erupted in applause.

"Now," McGongall said, "I will call your name and you will come up and I will place your hat on your head. Once you are sorted please return to the house table you belong to."

"Abott, Nevaeh"  
RAVENCLAW  
"Avery, Carroe"  
SLYTHERIN

Each time someone was sorted the house table they belong to erupted with cheers.

It went usual there was no Gryffindor's yet...   
"Black, Sirius"

Unless you were muggle born or lived under a rock you'd know that all the Blacks were Slytherins. This one was no exception.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gasps and faces of astonishment were on everybody's faces.

"Whats the big deal Sev?" Lily whispered.

"Blacks, are ALWAYS in Slytherin this one is in Gryffindor."

"It doesn't matter right?" Lily asked and got no reply.  
The gasps were soon were covered by fists pounding on tables from the Gryffindor table.

When Lily was called the sorting hat announced:

"GRYFFINDOR"

Soon it was Rima's turn. With the most confidence out of all first years she strutted towards the hat.

'Hmm, yes.. Where to put you.  
Wit of a Ravenclaw yes but Hufflepuff is also good for you.. But you are ambitious but the train what you did on the train and your past.. Hmm...'

"GRYFFINDOR"

All the confidence has drained out of Rima as she went to the Gryffindor table earning her a sarcastic laugh from Sirius.  
"Ha-Ha thought you'd be in Slytherin!" The boy with the cold eyes said smugly.

"Pretty rich about sorting coming from you Black, in Beaxbaton they don't have houses. At least I probably won't be expecting a howler tomorrow." Rima replied with sass.  
And that ended their conversation.

There was 11 new Gryffindor's.  
James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew   
Frank Longbottom

Lily Evans  
Alice Forstescue  
Rima Suoh  
Mary McDonald  
Marlene McKnickonn  
Dorcas Meadowes

Soon after everyone sorted an old man with a beard that even rivalled with Gandalf stood up.

"Good evening everyone, welcome back to those who are new and old.  
There is some requirements  
1) No Zonko Products are allowed   
(Curtesy of Filch)  
2) The Forbidden Forest is off limits  
3) Only go to the Whomping Willow if you wish to have a painful death.

"A what what?" James asked

"You uneducated fool, a whomping willow is a rare tree that is defensive of its area, and is one of the only tress capable of moving. To  
stop it from moving you have to-"  
Sirius cut off Rima  
"Shut up and eat the food."  
Suddenly a feast was in front of them. As everyone ate as much as they could, stuffing the face with foods that you would think DONT exist, the puddings and everything else was finished.

"Prefects take your houses to the dorms," The guy who looked like Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye, even though I am calling him Gandalf his real name is Dumbledore.

As a prefect came and brought them up the stairs towards this portrait of a fat lady Marlene couldn't help but notice the worried the red haired girls worried expression

"Muggle born?" Marl asked  
She nodded  
"Don't worry in this house it doesn't matter who you are as long as you are anything but a slytherin." Marlene said proudly.

"But-but Sev is a Slytherin!" Lilysaid defensively.

"The slimy git that has Slytherin written all over him?" Marlene asked

"Marls!" Dorcas suddenly jumped into the conversation, "Help her feel better not worse!" quickly turning to Lily she continued, "Sorry dear over there is Marlene McKnickonn and I am Dorcas Meadowes."

With that the conversation came to an end. They wanted to continue talking about unicorns, rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, batman, how badass deadpool is, how iron man FRIGGIN HAS LIT APPLE TECHNOLOGY YET GOT BEATEN BY A GUY WITH SOME GARBAGE CAN LID WITH THE NAME CAPT. AMERICA. I mean yes they wanted to talk about all that but a prefect came and needed everyone's attention.

"To get into the dorms you have to say the password to the portrait of the flat lady. The password is: Legitimate." The prefect announced and the portrait thre open revealing a beautiful red room.

Everything was red and stunningly beautiful.

"This stair case leads to the boy dormitory and this one leads to this girls, have a great year at Hogwarts," the prefect said lazily and headed towards his friends.

Most of the first years decided to linger around taking in their new surroundings but Mary, Rima and Remus went up to their dorms.

Soon afterwards everyone went up to their dorms...

Remus POV

They are all too nice.. I can't be their friends if they find out what I am who am I.. A beast that is they will abound on me.

Books will be my best friends

These thoughts kept reoccurring in his head causing him to get bad nights sleep.

Though unknowingly one other boy was worried too.

"Pretty rich coming from you Black  
At least I won't be expecting a howler in the morning," These two sentences kept recurring in his head.. What was he thinking?  
Asking the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor....   
He should've been in Slytherin.. Honestly his mother was right his he's dead hollow, hollow as a wooden flute..

~The Next Morning~

It was a big day yes sir, classes will finally start. Though there was 3 types of people:

Those who adore classes

And those who hated them

Plus those who were in the middle 

Bloody brilliant the world is isn't it?

Anyhow our story isn't about 3 types of people it's about 10 people.  
.  
.  
.  
The boys common room was filled with snores all Gryffindor boys except for one mousy haired one was awake after a goodnight sleep... Well sorta he mostly stayed up all night he didn't get much sleep..  
Remus was beginning to undress getting ready for his shower but he was suddenly alarmed when one of his dorm mates snored

Being a werewolf his senses were stronger than a regular person (or wizard). He decided to get undressed in the washroom and took a shower then.

Ah how he loved mornings!

When he was done he exited with a towel around his waist and soon began to wear his Hogwarts robes.

A red tie..  
Black jumper  
Black shoes  
Black cloak  
Black pants   
White socks  
And Knickers

With that he was ready and left the dormitory as quietly as possible.

Going down the stairs he didn't expect to see that the blonde, rude girl from yesterday was already awake. There was also a cat.

A squished up flat black face with white paws and chin.

It looked more like a beast than he did!

Not trying to give himself away he tried to tiptoe away but the cat gave him out.

"Meow," the ugly beast announced his presence.

"Flat-face come here boy..", blonde called, "that's a good kitty and who's here?"

He rolled her eyes, Merlin's beard she's acting as if the cat could talk to her. 

Suddenly, she turned her head towards Remus.

Remus stood still there

Was this a stare off or something?

"Oy! Wanna go downstairs, all the other Gryffindors are asleep..   
Absolutely lazy," Rima said mumbling the last part.

Remus gave a little chuckle.

He was about to accept her offer when he realized.

Him   
Her  
He could harm her while with her.

"Err.. Sorry I have to go and and and do some stuff," it was pretty obvious this was a lie and Rima didn't buy it.

"Okayy," she said in avoid that screamed suspicion, "See you later.."

"Remus Lupin"

"See you later Remus Lupin."

"Wait!" He said stopping her, "Who are you?"

"Suoh. Rima Suoh."

And with that she left the common room and headed down to the great hall.

He stood there for a while.

Looking at the ceiling.

"Rem!" Mary called. "So you're awake too, huh?" She smiled cutely,  
"Wanna head to the Great Hall."

Afraid of her reaction if he refused he agreed.

"Y-yeah, okay.."

As they headed down together Mary tried multiple times to grab his hand, but he always seemed to move it right before she nearly brushed it.

"I'm still amazed, Hogwarts, ah I thought it could reach only wondrous feats.." Mary said dreamily.

"What's your blood?" Remus asked curiously, and feeling a little but nosy.

"Muggle-born."

"Oh I am half-blood."

That to him was a lie, yes his mom was a muggle and his dad was a wizard but to him he was a beast not a wizard with a blood status, a monstrous beast.

As soon as they arrived they realized that many other students were already there.

Spreading butter on her toast Rima tried not to notice her fellow classmates.

How she acted with Remus was terrible! She was so friendly it almost disgusted her how she could have been friends or was trying to befriend him. 

Her farther told her not to tell anybody but she was looking at Werewolf Registration Documents for her older brother's assignment and one of the names included.

Remus Lupin.

Anyhow as they arrived to the table Mary said a cheery good morning expecting one in return but was disappointed did this muggle born girl expect a girl with Rima's high status to talk to her?

Soon the great hall filled with all students there, soon the owls arrived.

Honestly there was one of every gender, color, breed.. It was a whole herd of owls.

Lily and Mary being muggle born got no mail while Frank got some chocolate frogs for being in Gryffindor, James got a set of exploding snap and a membership for zonko's, Remus got a book, Alice got a necklace beautiful with rubies, Dorcas just got a kind letter that included a surprise she will get the next time she met her parents, and finally there was one studentwho got what nobody wanted on their first day of school.

A howler.

Sirius opened his before Rima's and his mothers voice began to shriek causing everyone to look at him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK OH HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! THIS IS A DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY DON'T EXPECT US TO NO DISOWN YOU ANYTIME SOON! WHEN YOUR FARTHR HEARS ABOUT THIS HE WILL IMMEDIATELY TRANSFER YOU TO SLYTHERIN EVEN IF IT MAY INCLUDE DEATH THREATS! OR KILLINGS THEMSELVES! STAY AT HOGWARTS FOR CHRISTMAS I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL YOUR IN SLYTHERIN!   
Oh and Narcissa, Bellatrix please take care of THIS HORRENDOUS BEAST."

With that the howler came to an end.

 

Rima and the SLYTHERINS were howling with laughter.

"Here's your timetables," Professor McGongall came handing out sheets of paper and the laughter died out.

James groaned, "Double potions? UGHHH and with the Slytherins. Wait after lunch is flying yess!"

"Seems like you prefer subjects you don't need a brain for, huh Potter," Rima personally loved charms, transfiguration, and potions the rest of the subjects were okay. But if someone insulted her favourite 3 she would get UPSET!

Rima wanted to make a good impression on Professor. Slughorn, so she already was heading down followed by her fellow Gryffindor girls who were in a group chatting, giggling. Ugh, all that stuff, it seemed they already were friends and Rima didn't mind. Nope it was better off this way.

When the Gryffindor girls arrived only Severus Snape was there and they took a seat, Lily and Mary say in one table while Dorcas and Marlene, leaving Alice all by herself.  
She could have been paired up with Rima, if Rima didn't take the seat right in front of the professor.

The last thing Alice wanted was the cauldron exploding on Slughorns' notes.

Besides she didn't like Rima anyway.

-10 Minutes Later-

The class filled, Remus was with Peter, James with Sirius, Frank and Alice, and to Rima's great pleasure her and Avery Carrow (the Avery were a popular pureblood family in Britian).

"Hello boys and girls," said Slughorns cheery voice. "Today I will be teaching you how to brew potions. You may turn your textbook to page 31 and read about brewing a Forgetfulness Potion.  
The student who brews it the best will win 50 Points fot their house"

The feeling of competition quickly set in the classroom. 

"You may begin."

The ingredients contained:

2 Spider Eyeballs

3 Dog Spleens

1 Toe of frog

4 Newt eggs

6 Hairs of a Unicorn.

You must brew for 30 Minutes and stir it frequently. When the brewing is done you must add 7 Mandrake leaves and put a cauldron lid. Stay away from fumes because ether could cause side effects of the potion.

This was a simple potion.. 

For most people.

Alice's cauldron exploded along with Peter Pettigrew's. The only Slytherin that seemed to be capable of reading was Snape. And he made the potion almost absolutely perfect. He forgot to stir it frequently so instead of being A Neon Green it was a regular green color.

The one who had been able to brew it perfectly was Lily Evans. When Rima wasn't looking Avery added some pizazz causing the potions and cauldron to explode and a 30 Points from Slytherin and 20 to Gryffindor.

So in total Gryffindor earned 70 Points

While Slytherin was deducted 30.

It seems like a pretty nice day huh?

 

Wait until flying lessons..


End file.
